Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~
Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~ is a boss song by TP-TH-7, under Speedy series, Boss Rush series, and Whole Awakening series. This song is now record-holder out of all TP-TH-7 songs. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida What's more difficult? Whole Awakening songs? Or my life with anyone threatening my idol? Probably that. I wasn't too happy with any of these guys who threat my idol, so we decide to make another Whole Awakening song, to show them whose boss! If Yuichi Asami stays alive, I would be happy. I'll be looking for this! Tomiko Kai Now, that's Tsukiko Uchida for sure. Nothing else would have come to the end. This is what we are looking for, and otherwise, might as well we'll just keep going! Yuri Moto Now, the standards are over! Whole Awakening remix, here we come! Gallery Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~.png|Banner Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~-bg.png|Background Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~'s CHALLENGE chart share same amount of jumps (75) and freeze arrows (13) with other Whole Awakening songs, and also including Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, MAKE IT UP, and Stress. * Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~'s graphic shows Yuichi Asami (blue-haired non-human), Naoki Maeda (yellow-haired), Sota Fujimori (red-haired), Yasuhiro Taguchi (pink-haired), and Kosuke Saito (blue-haired), just like other Whole Awakening songs. * Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~ is the longest Whole Awakening song, adding five seconds to the end. * Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~ beat several records, including: ** Highest BPM being 1600 (with Berserk Button remix and Fighting Beam and with Saber) ** Lowest BPM being 6 BPM (with Berserk Button remix and Fighting Beam and with Saber) ** Highest amount of stops being 100 (40 higher than Berserk Button remix) ** Longest stop time being 9.3 seconds (2.344 seconds longer than INEXPERIENCED) ** Out of any boss songs, BPM changes 59 times (non-boss song with this record-breaker is Have It or Take It) * Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~ has several BPM changes in the beginning. It started out 6.25 BPM, and then it has following BPM: 100 BPM, 133.333 BPM, 200 BPM, 400 BPM, 800 BPM, and 1600 BPM. ** Like LEGEND, all TP-TH-7's songs control bass drum beat and BPM at the same time. ** The same goes with Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! * Despite that Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~'s BPM is displayed 6-800, its lowest is 6.25 BPM rounded, but the song is up to 1600 BPM. * Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~'s LIGHT chart is the second-hardest behind Fighting Beam and with Saber. * TP-TH-7 members have to create another Whole Awakening song that would teach some bullies lesson. * Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~'s BEGINNER chart is being used as of latest DDR moveset, than earlier moveset. Although, it does have 1/12 notes, alongside with 1/16 and 1/8 notes. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Whole Awakening series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 9 Category:Light Level 17 Category:Difficult Level 19 Category:Expert Level 20 Category:Challenge Level 20 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:1 Sharp Category:6 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:133 BPM Category:100 BPM Category:800 BPM Category:1600 BPM Category:100 Stops